Bellas Spiderman
by Mutleycosmo
Summary: charlie is fed up with the way bella has been acting and sends bella to new york to live with her uncle,when she goes to a new school she meets an awkward teen boy named peter parker, who seems to be keeping a secret from his new friend.will bella find out peter's secret?,what happens when bella meets the new vigilante that goes by spiderman? .
1. Chapter 1

(disclaimer i do not own twilight or the spider man comics or any characters i use from there )

prologue

Charlie has had enough of his daughter mopping over that stupid boy , if Charlie knew a way to help his daughter in any other way than to leave he would do it in a heartbeat ,

Charlie loved his daughter but he couldn't put up with it anymore the content nightmares or the zombies like state she seemed have put herself in he knew she hadn't slept properly in months and unfortunately due to her nightmares nether had he.

he knew she wasn't eating properly either and he knew this because he had to start force feeding her after she just left the meals he brought up for her untouched, if she had shown any emotion at all in the last few months it was gone quicker than a heartbeat and it scared him ,

Charlie never thought he would be scared of his own daughter but the cullens had done something so horrible to her that he found himself disgusted by the thought of them but Charlie would never know how badly the cullens had hurt bella and for that bella was a thankful ,as much as her dad was suffering now she knew that if he ever found It would kill him for leaving her in that situation .

charlie only had one last solution for helping bella and that was for her to leave so he picked up the phone and called his last resort ,Charlie called his brother and hoped that bella would find herself happier in New York...

Bella's PoV

"Now bells everything is set up for you in New York ,I want you to try and get over whatever this is you know I wouldn't send you the if i didn't think it was what is best for you "

Charlie said I know he thinks what he's doing is going to make me better but how is me leaving this god forsaken town going to help I'm broken and everyone that looks at me knows it ,you can just see it .

so how is a change of scenery going to help I can't say I'm not happy to be leaving forks because I am especially when my dad told me I was going to live with uncle tony and his girlfriend of sorts pepper because I have always loved how my uncle seems to find humour in everything and loves to act childlike but can still be serious if he needs to be

and that's what worries me I know there's no secret on why I'm going to move in why my uncle in his tower and if my uncle tony knew the full truth about what happened between me and Edward then he would lock me up in his flashy tower and have Jarvis throw away the password.

but that is why I'm glad he will never know but I can't hide the rest of the grief I'm feeling and that's just what it is grief because I did lose someone I lost the family I loved and the man I loved more than anything but I can't let them hold me back anymore maybe just maybe this could be a good thing

and with that thought a little sunshine slipped into my otherwise cloudy day.

The next morning I woke up and I heard charlie calling me for to wake up just outside my door, slowly I dragged myself out of my bed and looked at the calendar I had placed just above my desk I had placed it there before they left..

...no bella stop thinking about them ...

..I looked at the date and realised that today was the day that I was leaving forks to go live in New York with my uncle and I couldn't help but let a small smile ,before I remembered why I was going to live with my uncle tony in the first place and I let one tear escape before I stopped ,

no more crying over them this would be the last tear I cried for the people who I thought were my family.

(Time skip)

Charlie drove me to the airport without saying a single word to me and when we got to the airport he got my single bag out of the back of the car and then said a mumbled goodbye and left like it was nothing ,like I was nothing and it hurt but I knew why he did it I was like him in that aspect .

I walked into the airport and realised that I had no clue what plane I was supposed to be catching and I knew I couldn't call Charlie and ask him so I called the only other person I could call in this situation, I bet right now your thinking I'm going to call uncle tony well your wrong because I'm going to call Pepper obviously

but just as I was about to ring her ,I heard somebody call my name I looked round and couldn't see anyone so I just went back to looking through my contacts to find peppers number when suddenly

"BELLA!"

I looked up and just in front of me was happy and he was running towards me now still calling my name I stood there stunned ,what was happy doing here in forks or more specifically what was he doing in Washington .

i was shocked and that didn't change when suddenly I was pulled into a big bear hug from my uncles personal chauffeur "aww bells you have grown so much ,I bet your uncle tony can't wait to see you ..."and that's where I tuned out to what Happy was saying,

for a guy who says he hates chatty people he sure could talk I couldn't stop myself anymore "happy?!" he stopped for a moment and looked at me " not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here ?" I asked looking at the man before me and he smiled at me before saying

"did you really think you uncle would let you fly from Washington to New York all on your own " I thought about that for a second and realised leaving me alone is not Tony's style and laughed "I guess I should be happy it just you and not tony right " I said and happy gave me a guilty look and I stopped immediately "he isn't is he..." I said hoping that I would at least get a few hours of peace before I got interrogated by my crazy uncle,

"sorry bells but I couldn't stop him ,you know how he is "he laughed knowing I would get it "yeah I know " I laughed and after I had finished laughing , happy held out his arm for me to grab "come on bells ,let's go find your uncle tony "he said and we walked away to go find uncle tony.


	2. Chapter 2

**(disclaimer :i do not own the spiderman comic or any characters i use from marvel or stephenie meyer's work )**

new york skys

(bellas pov)

we walked through the airport happy's arm still looped through mine and leading me towards my uncle.i know i shouldn't be nervous there was nothing for me to be nervous about ,after all i had known happy and uncle tony my whole life they had been there through mostly everything with me and i even talked monthly with uncle tony (it would have been daily if hadn't been for the fact i was always looking after my mom) but this would be my first time talking to uncle tony since coming to forks i realised.

i was never ashamed of my uncle he is like a second father to me but when i moved to forks i got so caught up in all the drama with THEM a cold shiver went down my spine at even just thinking about them and i almost teared up ,NO i thought to myself don't do it ,dont think about it ,i felt the icy hole in my heart get colder and if it hadn't been for the fact that happy's arm was linked with mine i know my arms would have been around my stummoch trying feebly to hold the fragile pieces of my soul together , it wouldn't work though. it never did.

"BELLE! " someone shouted in front of us breaking me from my self loathing ,it was the i realised that in my moment of self loathing we must had already gone through airport security and everything else, it seemed as were now walking up to the private landing strip i rolled my eyes that is so uncle tony ,before i was looking up and there it was tony's stark industries private jet .of course uncle tony never goes anywhere without his jet ,i stared at it taking in and thinking about the last time i had been on that jet and the look of it hadent changed but before i could get to drawn into those thoughts my eyes locked on the figure walking ,well more like running down its steps .

it was the one and only anthony stark, better known to some as tony stark and more commonly known to the entire world as iron man .but to me as my loving uncle tony ,he was running down the steps of the jet towards us smiliging and shouting "BELLE" that had been his nickname for me ever since i watched beauty and the beast with him when i was 8. he said it was because i was his little princess since i was born and he would say how when i got older he should just lock me in his tower to keep me out of trouble,

it was a funny joke... for a while until i figured out how to override jarvis, the funniest part for me was when uncle tony realised i could use his computer just as well as him, he pouted all day about me being bad at being at being rapunzel.

i looked at happy and he nodded at me before releasing my arm and i shot him a grateful smile before taking off running towards my uncle tony at the same speed as him,i was laughing as i stumbled a little while running before regaining my balance and finally landing almost perfectly in my uncles arms as we reached each other ,i've never been much of a cuddler but with my uncle tony i was and i didnt know why but if i had to guess it would be because my uncle tony understood that i needed something constant in my life , having both grown up with parents that were never around enough ,me with renee being more of the child than the parent as she was and tony with his dad always putting work before family and never appreciating his son.

but tony made sure he was always there for me no matter how old i got or how ridiculous the situation, whether it be nightmares or real life monsters if i needed him my uncle tony was always there, that thought alone made me want to cry, i missed my best friend,my saviour from the monsters both real and imaginary

and in all my time without him i never noticed how much he meant to me ,until the moment my uncle tony wrapped his arms around me and whispered "i missed you belle" did i realise how much i missed him too

and that's when i did start crying.

 **(** **authors note: so let me start of this authors note by saying i love you guys and i truly appreciate the love and support you have given me while i write .i love writing these fanfics and i really want to finish them for you guys because i love that you guys love my stories ,i really do but i have a lot going on in life at the moment and its hard to find the time to just be alone with my computer and even if i do find the time its hard to get over the fact that i have people who message me or comment on my stories about my spelling and my punctiontion as its not something i can not help and i thank those of you who have stood up for me when you see these comments ,i have 2 really bad learning disabilities and it makes it really hard to write sometimes but i love doing it and will continue to do it even if no one likes it ,if you don't like my stories you don't have to read them but please don't comment about it every time i post ,its just more work for you and i still get the reads so what's the point .i know that most of you reading this are probably not that person and for that i thank you .im gonna try and upload more and finish my stories cuz i want to write new ones but im not going to start that until i have finished some of my old ones but i will definitely try to finish at least my witch bella by the end of 2019 ,my witch bella was my first fanfic that ive ever written and its the reason i got into writing fanfics so its usally the one i update the most but i am still going to work on my other fanfics, but anyway i love you guys so much thank you so much for reading love , mutleycosmo xxxxxx)**


End file.
